Is This True Love?
by JayAndNya4ever
Summary: Jay/Nya? Jay rescues a girl from a fire. That girl grows feeling for Jay. What does Nya think? Will Jay choose Nya or the girl? SUCKY SUMMARY! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. :) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:)
1. Chapter 1: Injured Jay

**This is my new Story, Love or Friends. If you love Jay and Nya love stories, well you'll love this. It basically features love, jealousy, lies, etc. Oh and the story cover is a drawn picture of Nya I found on google images. So credit to who ever drew it:)**

**Nya's P.O.V: **

I was in the game room as the guys were playing Mario Kart.( Kai was Bowser, Cole was King Boo, Zane was Mario, Lloyd was Luigi, and Jay was Toad XD) "Ha ha! Kai trample Jay!" Cole shouted.

"Nah, let's just Gang up on him." Lloyd recommended.

"What? No! Lloyd Stop! Kai don't you dare! Grrr!" Jay rambled on as the others were decimating him with turtle shells. As the other's characters past the finish line on the third lap, I noticed the number 12 on Jay's screen corner. Aw he lost. He threw his controller down, and sat next to me, pouting. Oh Jay...

"Cheer up Jay, it's not the end of the world." I smiled.

"How can I? I was about to win the gold trophy in the Star Cup, getting first in ever track, when the last and most difficult track known as Rainbow Road, the four of them bombed me with... Well bombs, then aim-" Jay complained, before I kissed him on the cheek, hoping that'd quiet him down. Besides I love him.

"You feeling better now?" I asked. He sat there silent with a love-struck grin across his face, his electrifying blue eyes stared off to no where. which always makes me laugh.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

Man do I love her. She seems to always know what to say and do when it comes to me. Actually anything! She's smart, creative, beautiful, shall I go on? I then heard an alarm go off. Trouble in the city? Nya, the guys, and I rushed into the bridge, waiting for the report on the incident.

"A fire on Main Street, let's go!" Zane commanded. We pulled our hoods on and charged out of the bounty. I looked below to find ourselves above smoke. Guess we're above the burning apartments. I noticed Kai leaping himself off the bounty, the rest of us following in suit.

* * *

**Unknown P.O.V:**

I was peacefully napping, waiting for my mac and cheese to finish cooking. I set an alarm to two o'clock on my phone to make sure I woke up on time. I woke up at 5 o'clock. I overslept. I rushed into the kitchen to check the stove. But I didn't see the stove, all I saw was flames. Hot, dangerous, deadly flames. I quickly called the fire department. I heard the sirens, but they never came to my apartment suite, I'm completely trapped inside, soon to buried of wood and metal, my own home. I tried to find an exit, all windows and doors were blocked by something I fear now so deeply. My vision was decreasing at a fast speed, my lungs filling with ash and smoke, I can barely breathe. Will I ever escape with my life? That's when I heard a crash from where my door was, a figure. I can't manage to make out who or what it was. My vision is black, my hearing is gone, and soon I will be. I felt a sharp pain in my legs, and crashed down to the hardwood floor. I blacked out.

**Nya's P.O.V: **

Tears were now swelling in my eyes. It has been fifteen minutes since Jay ran into the building. He promised me he'd be back with me in five minutes. The area around the apartment complexes was heating up, quick. Thats when it happened, a huge explosion occured. Kai rushed over, shielded me from the impact. When it ended I looked up to see if my love was there. Right behind me like he promised. But not a spec of blue was found. He's gone. I dropped down to my knees and cried. Not cried, sobbed. Not worrying who could see or hear me.

"Nya, come on." Kai grumbled. I looked up to see my brother holding a hand out, to help me up. I declined his offer. I threw my head into the palms of my hands, wishing he were here by my side. I waited for ten minutes for his return. I then felt my brother stroking my hair.

"Not now Kai." I muttered.

"Look again." A familiar voice replied. I looked up to find Jay knealing down in front of me.

"Jay! I said, hugging him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I told you I'd be back." Jay whispered, a weak smile on his face. A smile which worried me a bit. I gave a faint smile back. I looke at Jay. His eyes were now shut, and he fell forward. I caught him in my arms, holding him close.

"We need to get him to a hostpital!" I yelled.

"So does she!" Cole shouted back eyeing down at the girl who Jay saved. Kai imediatly called for an ambulance, which arrived in two minutes after.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Hospital

**Nya's P.O.V:**

We raced Jay and this mysterious girl into the main wing of Ninjago City Hospital.

"Help! These two were knocked out from smoke in there lungs!" Zane yelled. I begun stroking Jay's auburn brown, soft hair, waiting for the nurses to arrive. Which didn't take long. Two men took the girl and Jay from Cole and Kai's grasp, and carried them to a hallway.

"Excuse me, who is considered the guardian or care taker of the two you brought in?" A woman asked. She must be the head doctor. Although for someone so young, I really couldn't imagine her as a doctor.

"Well we're not sure on the girl. We have no information about her. Although she had this in her sweatshirt pocket." Cole informed, holding out a blue smart phone.

"I see. And the boy?" The doctor asked.

"Well his parents aren't here, but I guess I'm his 'in case of emergency'." I added. I mean out of the five us, I'll bet I'm Jay's care taker.

"Okay, well if you could sign these papers, we'd much appreciate it." The woman said, handing me a packet, attached to a maple wooden clipboard.

The guys and I sat in the waiting room, hoping to get any information about Jay and the girl as soon as possible. I set the clipboard on my lap, resting my head in the palm of my hand as I filled out the papers. Name, Jay Walker; Date of Birth: January 14 1995, etc. I continued filling out every space and line on the five sheets of paper. Some things I was not sure about, like blood type, so I had to call Ed and Edna up for that information.

"Yes, I'll give you a call when I am notified of Jay's health. Talk to you soon. Bye." I said, finishing up the phone call with Jay's mother, Edna. As if it were on cue, the doctor came out.

"Sorry I did not inform you earlier, I am Doctor Williams. On a further notice, we got a hold of the girl's mother, her name is Alyssa. She is sixteen and seven months old. She broke two ribs, but that's it, she is luck to be alive, her lungs were almost crushed. As for Mr. Jay Walker, he broke his left leg and one rib, not to mention he is suffering from an almost broken skull, but his memory and brain are still in tact. The two will be released tomorrow morning at ten. Alyssa is awake, Jay is still sleeping, but you may visit. Their room is B-12. I'll be in there in fifteen minutes to hand you medicine for the both of them." Dr. Williams explained.

"Thank you." I responded. She nodded her head as a "you're welcome,' and walked off to probably retrieve they're medicine. As for us we searched the left hall for Jay and Alyssa's room. B-10, B-11, ah B-12. I open the door quietly, hoping not to disturb anyone.

"Who are you?" Alyssa asked.

"We're friends of the guy who saved your life." Kai answered, in a tone of anger and regret. Which is understandable, because she is the one who caused Jay to be injured. But it isn't her fault her apartment was on fire.

"Oh, well it is in my gratitude and thanks for your friend's bravery. If it wasn't for him, my life would have seized. He is my hero." Alyssa stated. With that said, I felt a sharp ping in my stomach, which somewhat angered me. I looked over to the sleeping boy in blue, Jay. His hand clenching to a photo firmly. I focused my eyes on the picture, squinting as hard as I could to get a better look. Yet it's hard to see, with the only light in the room is coming from the hallway. I walked over to him, scooting a chair to the side of his bed. I sat there, entwining my fingers with his, stroking his hair with my other hand.

I waited a good hour for his awakening. "N- Nya?" He mumbled. I smiled at the boy, I desperately missed. Missed to see his eyes open. Missed to hear his voice. Missed to be with him.

"Yes Jay, it's me." I whispered back. He look at our connected hands, and smiled upon them, then at me.

"Where am I?" He asked. His voice sounded weak and hoarse

"You're in the hospital." I answered. I handed him a glass of water, hoping it would help clear his throat. He took a sip, and set the glass down.

"My throat hurts." Jay mumbled, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand gently.

"I bet, you consumed a lot of smoke. I'm just happy you're still alive." I responded. My eyes filling with water, at the thought of losing him.

"Nya, I'd never leave you. Even if I ever were to die, I'd stay by your side until the very end. That I swear." Jay replied. I hugged him gently, not wanting to injure him anymore than the state he was already him.

At that giving moment, Dr. Williams returned holding three small jars of medicine, most likely pills. "Okay for Alyssa we have pain reliever, the bones in her ribs should heal in a two week time frame, perhaps less. For Jay, we have a pain reliever and pills for his head. We're going to wrap his left leg up up with a cast. Also the rib cage area, just to make sure the bones will heal straight and in correct form. Me may do the same to Alyssa's ribs as well." The doctor concluded.

"Sounds like an easy operation." Cole said. Dr. Williams smiled, and left the room, only to shortly return with the supplies needed to wrap Jay's leg and chest, as well as Alyssa's.

"Well Mr. Walker and Ms. Freeman you're free to go at ten o'clock in the morning tomorrow. If you need anything from me or the nurses, feel free to press the red button on the right side of your beds. Now visiting hours close in five minutes, one guest may stay the night." Dr. Williams stated. I looked at Jay, who's eyes meet straight and directly at mine, saying 'Can you stay?' I nodded my head, yes, in response.

"I'll be staying Dr. Williams." I informed.

"Sounds good. Well I'll leave you all to say your goodbyes." The doctor said, closing the door all the way.

"Jay, don't do anything while I'm not here." Kai joked, at least I think he was kidding. He was smiling, so probably.

"Get better soon buddy." Cole said.

"Bye Jay!" Lloyd cheered.

"We'll be back in the morning." Zane acknowledged. Zane finally closed the door, only Jay, Alyssa, and I remained in the room.

"Jay, thank you for saving my life. I cannot get over the fact you did something of a such noble act." Alyssa said.

"No problem, I'd do it for anyone." Jay smiled.

"Even a serpentine?" I joked.

"Uh. They may be evil, but I don't think they deserve to die. Do they? No, I'd save them, but lock them in their smelly old holes again." Jay answered.

"Ha ha, seems reasonable." I replied.

"You two should probably get some sleep, you'll need your energy." I added.

"Yeah, uh Nya if you want I can scoot over to share the bed." Jay suggested. I seemed surprised by his actions, but it wasn't a bad thing at all.

"Are you sure?" I asked. In reply, he moved over, and patted the empty spot with his hand. I graciously took Jay's offer a lied in bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**Sorry for the long chapter, I just couldn't stop typing. My brain was practically pouring out ideas:D Please Review? I'd really appreciate it, I need feedback anyway...**


	3. Chapter 3: Silence of the girl in red

**Third Chapter is up and ready of my story:) By the way Cole is 18 yrs old, Kai is 17, Zane is 17 and a half, Lloyd is 15, Jay is 16 and a half, and Nya is 16. Anyways here's an O/C description of Alyssa. **

**Name: Alyssa Freeman**

**Age: 16 and a half **

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I woke up next to the most beautiful girl in the world. Her lovely soft, milk chocolate eyes fluttered opened and stared directly into mine. Her ebony, midnight black hair glowing from the sun's rays shining through the window. Even if it is a bit tangled, she still is as lovely as ever.

"Morning love." She smiled. Nya started calling me "love" a week ago. All I have to say is, I love when she calls me "love." And also the fact I believe that's what British citizens call their lovers.

"Morning." I yawned. She then sat up off the bed, as well as helping me. She's just so caring and sweet.

"The doctor should be here any minute with the release forms." Alyssa informed. When I saved Alyssa yesterday afternoon, it was burning hot, almost hotter than Kai's fire ability, or even his attitude. But I felt a connection between her and I. Not as close as me and Nya, but it still seemed strong. And she's not that bad looking. Actually she's really pretty. She has a cinnamon shade of brown hair, and what I think are grey-blue eyes. Her voice was light, but not quiet, nor loud. As for Nya, she had an angelic, sweet voice.

I looked up at the clock on the wall facing me, nine fifty in the morning. About ten more minutes until I'm out of here. But what about Alyssa? She has no where to go. I mean her house just burned down yesterday!

"Alyssa, do you know where you'll be staying?" I questioned. Her face drooped down, looking more glum than the twenty two hours I've met her.

"Not at all. I'm sure I can find a motel that will allow me to pay in a few months." Alyssa answered.

"Do you want to stay with us? We have a guest room you can stay in." I offered. Her face suddenly brightened up, a smile growing on her face. Thanks and hope shining in her eyes.

"Really Jay? Oh my gosh, you're so sweet. First you save my life, then offer me a place to stay! Thank you very much!" Alyssa shouted with glee. She immediately stood up, despite the pain in her chest and leaned over to give me a hug. It felt pleasant, and gentle. When Alyssa let go of me, I felt soft, dainty fingers entwine with mine. I looked to my left to see Nya, a smile smile on her face. Yet, in her eyes all I saw was sadness and depression. Is she okay?

Just then, Dr. Williams arrived, holding two slips of paper. They're probably the release forms.

"Here are the release forms. So Nya, if you could just sign them out, will allow the both of them to leave Ninjago City Hospital." The doctor said in a cheerful, happy go lucky tone.

"Thank you." Nya said, letting go of my hand to receive the forms. She quickly signed both sheets of paper, and handed them back to the doctor.

"Have a delightful day. Although I must warn you, it is quiet slick and icy out there. We don't want you coming here injured again." The doctor laughed.

"Thank you for the advise." Nya said, her voice quiet. We walked, well wheeled for me, we were silent.

"Nya, are you okay?" I questioned, looking up at her lovely face.

"Yes love." She mumbled.

"No, you're not alright." I said to myself, in a soft, low tone, to quiet for anyone to hear.

We walked out the front door to find the Bounty. Which happened to take up a forth of the parking lot.

"Morning guys! Told you we'd be here." Cole yawned.

"Good morning. Could you help Jay get on the deck?" Nya asked. It seemed as if Nya were trying to not speak as much as she possibly could. She keeps her sentences short and direct.

"Yeah, sure thing." Cole answered, a bright smile across his face. Well Cole seems happy today, unlike Nya. Sadly, why can't she be happy? She was fine last night. At that moment Cole walked up to me, his back facing me.

"Hop on, this will just be like a piggy back ride." Cole instructed. I followed his orders, gripping his shoulders like my life depended on it, even though it didn't. It's just it would be seriously painful if I fell. I suddenly felt a jolt of shooting pain on the side of my chest. I made a loud grunt noise, although I tried keeping quiet.

"Are you okay Jay?" Cole asked as he set me down in my wheelchair.

"Yeah, it's just my side." I responded.

"Sorry, was it me?" He asked, although I was barely listening, I was too worried about Nya, she stood at the edge of the Bounty just staring below, towards the ground, as the Bounty began to go airborne.

"No, your fine." I said, not even looking at him, I was paying attention to the girl who appeared so sad. Yet she claims not to be.

"Everything okay?" Cole wondered.

"No, no it's not. Ever since this morning, Nya's been so quiet. Making her sentences quick, as if she doesn't want to talk to anyone." I answered. Cole didn't know how to respond, well that's what I think.

"Sorry, maybe she just misses someone? But hey, why is Alyssa here?" He asked, trying to change the subject for my sake.

"Well it's not like she has home to go to. Remember, her apartment was on fire yesterday afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go see what's wrong with Nya." I said, wheeling myself over to her.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." Nya said.

"Is everything okay? You seem like you're trying to avoid talking." I asked.

"Everything is fine, but you should rest." Nya insisted.

"Only if you stay with me, until I fall asleep." I urged.

"Kay, let's go." Nya said walking in front of me.

**This is where I'll stop for today. I'll probably update tomorrow afternoon, maybe morning. Please Review? **


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbroken

**Yay, I woke up early this morning and decided to write! This chapter contains the POV of Nya, Alyssa, and Jay. **

**Nya's P.O.V:**

I led Jay to his room, who just simply lied down. Not saying a word once so ever.

"You should rest it might help your bones heal a bit faster if there positioned correctly." I stated firmly. I don't know why, I don't feel like talking much, especially to Jay. It's just my chest and lungs feel as if they were low on air. My heart felt like it's at the pit of my stomach.

"Why don't you get some rest? You look tired, visiting hours closed at midnight last night, so we didn't fall asleep until one." Jay began.

"I'm not tired." I answered. But that way a lie, I was tired. Actually, I was exhausted and weary, but I don't want to go to sleep.

"Nya, I know you to well now. I can see it in your eyes that your tired and upset. Upset with me. I hope you'll tell me sooner or later. But I want you to know I love you." Jay responded.

"Here, I'll even scoot over like I did last night." He added, then did what he said he would. *Sigh*. I lied down on the empty space next to Jay, pretending to fall asleep. As soon as Jay did think I was asleep, he wrapped his arm around the top of my waist like a blanket. He was protecting me, but would he always?

After thirty minutes have passed, I started thinking. I started to fell this way after Jay and Alyssa were acquainted with one another. I felt even worse after Alyssa hugged Jay. Am I jealous? No, but I know Alyssa likes Jay, I can see it in her eyes. I mean who wouldn't fall in love with a handsome guy who just saved your life yesterday? I know I would.

**Alyssa's P.O.V:**

After I woke up yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about him. And by him, I mean Jay. He's handsome, brave, kind-hearted. He has soft appearing auburn brown hair, those kind bright blue eyes, the nice built body. He's everything a girl could ever ask for. But he likes that Nya girl! Hmm, maybe I can change the game? Yes, anything is possible when you set your mind to it. I'll need a plan, a plan to make Jay break up with Nya. Or even better, Nya break up with Jay. With that phase in play, I'll be able to comfort him in his time of need, proving I am a worthy and great girlfriend.

**Jay's P.O.V: **

When I woke up it was two in the afternoon, I slept for two hours? Wow I was tired. I looked down at Nya who was still sleeping, I guess she was tired too. I walked out quietly, not wanting to awake her. I stepped out into the hall way to find Alyssa.

"Hey Jay, I was wondering if you'd like to go to that Cafe' on Ridgemoore drive with me?" she asked, a small smile across her face.

"Uh sure. Why not, besides you and I haven't eaten since yesterday." I answered.

"Great!"

* * *

As we walked into Sunrise Cafe' we took a seat near the front shop windows, waiting for our waiter to arrive.

**Nya's P.O.V:**

I woke up at 2:45pm... Oh my gosh, my shift at the auto body shop is at three! I rushed out of my bedroom and grabbed my motorcycle, and out the door. I was driving down Ridgemoore drive when I saw the Cafe'. Why not grab something to eat on the way? I walked inside to find a scene which imediatly broke and shattered my hearts into a million pieces. It was Jay and Alyssa. Alyssa had her hand lying on top of Jay's, they were laughing having a good old time, when it happened. Alyssa kissed Jay on the cheek. And what horrified me the most was Jay's reaction, a smile and laugh.

"Jay?" I cried. My eyes dwelling with tears, overfilling my eyelids, forcing tears to fall onto the hardwood floor.

"Nya! Uh- it's not what it looks like!" He shouted, standing up, away from Alyssa. Without saying a word, I stormed out and drove away. But I saw Jay following close behind on a bicycle.

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit shorter than my last ones, but I love this stopping point. I promise i'll update either later today or tomorrow:) **


	5. Chapter 5: Just Friends

**Well you guys asked for it, I decided to update once more today, perhaps again later;) This chapter will be a bit shorter. WARNING: CLIFF HANGER AHEAD.**

**Jay's P.O.V:**

What was I thinking? How could I be such an idiot? Who cares why, well I still do, but I need to worry about the present and my future now. I continued to follow Nya as fast as my feet could pedal. Yet she's on a motorcycle, while I'm on a bicycle. Wait! I know where she's going, the Auto Body shop! I decided to slow down just a notch because I knew I couldn't catch up to her at this rate. A lot of questions are unanswered, and here's another, why does my head, stomach, and muscles feel weak?

**Nya's P.O.V: **

Tears were flowing so fast, yet they blew past due to the accelerating speed I pacing. I couldn't see Jay out of my rear view mirror no longer. I pulled into the garage of the Auto Body shop and got to work, trying to lose my thought. Yet I couldn't. I mean how could I forget something so drastic. How could I not see this before? How could I have ever loved Jay? I mean I thought he loved me back. Well he did, before he met Alyssa.

**Jay's P.O.V: (Sorry for switching so much)**

From where I was at, I could see Nya repairing a Green Mustang. I pulled inside, yet she never turned to see me. My body started to feel all tingly, like when your foot falls asleep.

"What do you want?" Nya muttered, still not facing me at all.

"I want you." I answered. I said laying my hand on her cold shoulder, when I did, a jolt of pain shot in my arm.

"Well you did have me. But then you went to go make out with Alyssa behind my back." She responded, shoving my hand off of her.

"I didn't make out with her! She didn't make out with me! It was a kiss, on the cheek. And she kissed me!" I exclaimed. My voice sounding a bit tenser than it was before. Nya turned around, her eyes were red and puffy. Tears still falling from her face.

"What Alyssa did didn't hurt me... As much. It was your reaction that stung painfully. It seemed almost as if you liked... it." She stammered. Well actually her lips were dry and peeled, but- Focus Jay!

"No, not at all. I like you." I stated.

"And I loved you!" Nya shouted back. "*Sigh. Look Jay, I think we should just be friends." Nya added, her voice calm yet strained from crying and yelling.

"Nya, please-" I said before being cut off by her.

"I knew dating someone who was a friend was a bad idea." She muttered, she stared down at her arms which were crossed. I stood quiet, hurt by what came out from her lips.

"So you regret liking me?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, sorry for hurting you. Sorry for talking to you. Sorry for loving you... Sorry that you met me." I apologized and kissed her softly, knowing it'd be my last chance. I was about to leave before I felt my body collapse to the floor.

**Why did Jay feel weird, why did he feel pain by touching someone, why did he collapse, the bigger question is: Why did he enjoy the kiss, or did he ever like in the first place. Many questions remain, only a few more chapter remain (Might change mind by how the story plays out), but if it does a sequel will come out:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Still here?

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! 29 review and they go up bye the passing hours! We have about three to four chapters left of this story, but guess what I'm going to make a sequel! Yes, I'm going to name it after a Taylor swift lyric but it's put into present tense, 'Loving him _is_ Red.' (The lyric is suppose to be "Loving him was Red") ****Although I'm still thinking about it. Speaking of Taylor Swift, song listened to: Red by Taylor Swift. :)**

**Also the new story cover was drew and colored by me:) Check it out on DevianART if you'd like. **

**Nya's P.O.V:**

"Jay?" I wondered looking at my now ex-boyfriend's limp body.

"Jay!" I shouted. I ran to his side, to his aide. I picked him up and lied him down inside the cart of my motorcycle, through a helmet on his head, and put one on myself. I hopped on my bike and drove off, as fast as I could, not really caring if I was going over the speed limit. It's a good thing the hospital is just around the corner of the Auto Body shop. Do I still have feeling for this jerk? No, he broke my heart, my soul, me.

I pulled into the hospital, and carried him in. His body is frigid, his skin is pale. So pale you can see the blue veins coursing through his body. His lips are dry, pale, and chapped now.

"Help, he passed out, I don't know what happen to him!" I yelled.

"Jay Walker?" Dr. Williams asked, pushing a gurney me and Jay's way. I gently set him down, as they carried him way. I took one more glance at him, is he getting worse? One question floats around in my head as I sit in the waiting room. How did he get this way? It wasn't his medicine, I know he's had it before in the past. Besides he was fine before he left. When he left to go off with Alyssa. Fighting with Jay is like trying solve a crossword puzzle with no correct answer to it.

When I think about him now, flashbacks and echos start flooding my head. When we attempted to ask me if I liked blue, when he gave me a rides on his dragon Wisp, the way he would act so nervous around me, the way he stared at me with admiration, our first date at Mega Monster Amusement Park, the way he can make anyone laugh and smile in everything that occurred in our lives, when we worked on the Samurai Mech together, and the way my heart raced so fast every time we kissed. I need to forget about him. But every time I tried, images kept zooming through my mind. Forgetting him is like trying to remember someone I never even met. I wish I never met Alyssa. But I will not forgive him for what he did.

"Nya Flamely? Would you like to see Jay?" Dr. Williams asked. I nodded my head, and followed her down the hall.

"He's in there, I need to go collect the reports. I'll be inside in five to ten minutes." The doctor stated, and left me alone, in front of the same door Jay was in last night. I opened the door a crack to find him still asleep, or passed out. I stepped in, and took a seat in the same chair I did before. Looking down at the boy I once loved, carefully fixing strands of his hair that were out of place. Moving on is impossible when I still see us in my head. But I'll get over it.

Dr. Williams came in, a concerned look on her face.

"What is it? Will Jay be okay?" I questioned, my heart pounding in fear of what could ever possibly happen to my friend.

"Yes he's fine, for now. The good thing is his bones are healing quickly. I'm just a bit shocked of what was diagnosed into his body." The doctor answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked next.

"He was poisoned. Poisoned by a rare berry only to be found on the Dark Island. Somehow he consumed a Poison Dark Lock Berry. It hasn't poisoned him to badly yet, it's only been inside of him for about three hours. But the berry can cause you to do things you know you shouldn't, kind of like when people are drunk." Dr. Williams confirmed. Three hours? Let's see it's five thirty in the evening now, so he ate it around two thirty. The same time he was at the Cafe' with Alyssa! She poisoned him?!.

"Can you cure him?" I asked.

"The bad news is, the only thing to cure him is Keenooze juice **(I have no idea where I got the names of these poisons and cures:/),** a rare plant that hasn't been seen in over a century." Dr. Williams said.

"I'm so sorry." she added.

"Can I be alone with him?" I asked, tears flooding my eyes for the second time today. Dr. Williams nodded, and exited the room. I picked up my phone and called Cole.

"Nya? Where are you?" Cole asked me.

"No time! Let me talk to Alyssa!" I barked.

"Why?"

"NOW!" I yelled.

"Hello?" Alyssa asked.

"Listen you boyfriend stealing, boyfriend poisoning jerk! Where's the freaking cure to this Poison Dark Lock Berry?" I asked.

"Don't have it."

"Then why did you poison Jay? I thought you like him?" I asked.

"I do, I mean I don't have it with me."

"You better get it, or he'll die if you don't!" I screamed.

"I rather not." The phone hung up. I cried even more, as I wrapped my arms around the boy I could lose at any given moment. His heartbeat beating slower and slower every second. Everything I ever wanted was right in front of me. Losing him is a blue I never want to find out. His heart stopped, and it never started again. I kissed him, knowing it'd be my last time. I sat there and hugged him. Hugged him, knowing I wouldn't let go for a long time.

"Nya?"

**Yay! Another glorious chapter completed if I do say so myself!:)**


	7. Chapter 7: True feelings

**Sorry**** if this story is not in great detail, I'm in the middle of writer's block...Anyways back to the story!**

**Nya's P.O.V:**

"Nya?" A hoarse voice spoke up. I looked down to find Jay, his eyes barely able to keep themselves open and awake.

"Jay, everything is going to be alright. Just stay calm, and awake." I said. Great, now he'll think I still have feelings for him. But do I? Why would I love him? Or is the bigger question is why do I love him?

"Nya, I promise you, I will not die. I promised you that two days ago, I will not leave you." He said softly. Tears poured down the side of my cheek. Is he fighting this poison for me?

"If you weren't in my life still, I'd give myself up now. But I'm still fighting to keep you. Even if you're not my girlfriend anymore." Jay added. Tears fell quicker at the words, _anymore_.

"Jay, who am I kidding? I miss you. I miss having you by my side. I miss having you to hold on too when I need you most. I miss creating inventions with you. I miss loving you. I miss you as my boyfriend. You are still my boyfriend." I cried, setting my hands on the cold bed railing.

"Nya, hurting you was the dumbest thing I've ever done." Jay coughed, while grabbing my hand, holding it close to his neck. That's when I realized it, It's Alyssa's fault this is happening to the both of us and our relationship.

"Jay, it wasn't your fault you hurt me. It was what you ate. It makes you feel like... your drunk. That's why you looked like you liked Alyssa." I answered.

"But I didn't eat anything poisoness. I only ate sweet bread with dark colored jam that Alyssa gave me." Jay added.

"That jam was the Poison dark lock berry." I mumbled. His face went from love-struck to concerned. I knew he would die. He knew he would die.

"Nya, we both know, what's going to happen. You'll have to move on, okay? Act like your still heartbroken and hate me still." Jay begun.

"No, I won't. I will never move on! Jay, you are the love of my life. When you attempted to ask me if I liked blue, I fell in love with you. Something inside of me told me, you were the one.

"Right when Kai told me we had to rescue you, these we're my exact words, 'We're saving a girl? Is she hot?'." Jay laughed. Which made me grow a small smile on my face. Jay would never try to hurt me, how could I not of seen this earlier? He truly does love me, and not that she beast, Alyssa.

"But when I first saw you, you weren't hot. You were more than that. You we're hotter than the sun. Nya you were, and always will be, beautiful. You paralyze me in my tracks everyday. And that's coming from the master of lightning." Jay smiled.

"Not only are you beautiful, you're smart, talented, kind-hearted, sweet, loving, creative, tough, and can kick anyone's butt if you wanted to." He thinks I'm beautiful, he loves me for me, not just my appearance.

"I love you." he added.

"I love you too Jay." I responded. That when I noticed his chest stopped. I felt his heart, not a single beat to it.

"Jay?... He's gone." I whispered to myself. I kissed him once more, my boyfriend, my love. I sat there crying on his chest, knowing he's gone, no longer, I'll never see him again. I swear on my life, I will kill Alyssa after what she did to Jay. Everything I ever wanted was in front of me, and lifeless. All that's left is my kind, hot-head brother, Kai. But the love of my life is gone. I will never move on. I will never love anyone else. I love Jay.

I sat there, in the same place, still hugging him, not planning to let go for a while. Suddenly I felt a hand stroking my hair. I turned to look behind me, no one. I looked down, Jay? His skin was a normal color, lips no longer chapped, eyes wide open. Eyes full of bravery, kindness, happiness. Life.

"Jay, your alive!" I shouted.

"Yeah, and I feel great... I told you I'd never leave you love." He smile. Wait, he called me love?

"You called me love?" I wondered, shocked because he has never called me by that before.

"Yeah, you are the love of my life, and always will be. So is that okay?" Jay asked.

"Yes, it's fine my love. Actually perfect." I said, a grin across my face.

"Can we go home now? I'm so hungry, and I don't plan of eating jam from Alyssa." Jay questioned.

"Yes, besides, I'd like to give Alyssa a piece of mind, and perhaps fist and foot." I laughed. I helped him stand up, he took my hand as we walked out the door of the hospital, hand in hand.

**Aww, who thought this was sweet? Jay and Nya forever! Oh and you know how couples combine their names? Well what do you prefer for Jay and Nya? Jya, Nay, Janya, or something else. As for me, well I just go with Jay and Nya:) I have a poll about the squeal to this story, please check it out!:D**


	8. Author's Note

**Okay so a lot of people are confused about the ending. We have one more chapter, then the sequel. I'm working on the final chapter now, it will be posted tomorrow:) Remember there is a poll to vote for the title of the sequel. The Winning title will be announced tomorrow.**

**Oh and thank you all for reading my first plotted story, it means so much to me:) plus the people who reviewed are even more incredible than ever. Thanks!**

**-J&N4ever**


	9. Chapter 8: Explanations and thinkings

**Now that I think about it, this story might need a few extra chapters to complete, in order to move on to the sequel... So yes, more chapters:)**

**Jay's P.O.V: **

It was ten in the evening when we arrived back to the Bounty. Out through the door were the guys, Sensei, and Alyssa.

"You're back." Sensei started. Great, a lecture already?

"Yeah where were you two?" Zane questioned.

"Jay, I swear if you touched or harmed my sister in anyway, I'll kill you and trap you in the underworld!" Kai yelled, getting face to face with me. Luckily, Nya stood and got in between Kai and I.

"Kai, he didn't hurt me, it's okay." Nya said. Wow, she's so amazing, always knows how to calm the others. She keeps this family together, like glue.

"Anyways, we were at the hospital." Nya continued and shot a glare at Alyssa, the one who caused the two of us to be there, the one who caused us troubles.

"Again? What happened?" Lloyd asked.

"Well earlier this afternoon, uh-" i started, but soon stopped, Kai would kill me if I told him. Oh well, he's going to have to fine out sooner or later.

"I went to the cafe' with Alyssa. She gave me some sweet bread with this odd jam I've never heard of before." I added.

"The jam was made of this berry known as the poison Dark Lock berry. A very rare berry only found on the dark island. Once consumed, the juices circulate through your brain, causing you to feel extremely happy and care free. It will also make you pass out later on. When Alyssa _kissed _Jay, he had a _happy _reaction. Another issue is that I was around, I saw what happened and dashed out, not knowing why Jay was like that. I sped down to the Auto body shop. Jay soon arrived and told me he loved me, and never meant it. I never believed him, we broke up, but Jay then passed out. I rushed him to the hospital and was informed of the berry injected into Jay, which could end life," Nya explained. Everyone but Alyssa gasped at the fact it could make you die.

"I called up Cole to put Alyssa on the phone, the one who poisoned Jay, and asked her where the cure for the berry was. She answered and said she would refuse to give it to me. Jay woke up shortly after the phone call, and we talked about what just happened into our lives. We got back together, but then it happened. Then a miracle happened, an hour later, he reawoken." Nya ended, a bright smile on her face aiming toward me. I smiled back, kissing her on the forehead.

"Wow, two hospital trips in forty eight hours. Not to mention close permentant death." Zane gasped.

"Wait, Alyssa you poisoned Jay?" Kai questioned. We all put our focas on Alyssa.

"What? No! I mean yes, but-" Alyssa stuttered, before she jumped off the Destiny's Bounty! We all rushed to the edge, watching her practically falling to her doom.

"Uh, well um... Jay, Nya are you hungry? I can cook something up for you!" Cole said trying to change the subject.

"No thanks Cole, I rather not go to the hospital again." I joked, everyone laughing. Well except the Earth ninja.

"My cooking is not that bad!" He shouted.

"I know, it's horrible!" Kai replied.

"How about I just make dinner?" Zane recommended.

"We'd love that Zane, thank you." Nya answered gratefully.

* * *

Later that night, I went to bed earlier. Not really to sleep, but to think. I almost lost Nya today. My lovely Nya. I don't ever want to lose her, not to anyone. Expecially Alyssa. And tomorrow I plan to prove her and everyone else, I don't want to lose her, and I will always love her.

**Ooh, what's Jay going to do? **


	10. Chapter 9: Making Plans

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I woke up bright and earlier. Well actually the sun didn't even rise yet, but it's still early. Not even Zane or Sensei Wu were up. I threw on a pair a jeans, a tee shirt, and a blue jacket. I dug through my dresser drawer for my wallet and pulled out my savings, three thousand dollars. It's all I saved up for the past two years. I quietly walked out of the Bounty and into the city.

Now let me think, where is Rob's Jewelry Store? Oh yeah! A block away from Dareth's Mojo Dojo. I looked down the street and saw Dareth's fairly large sign. Okay, head left then up. I walked down the dim streets of Ninjago City, not a single car or citizen out. Not even a snake. Speaking of pure evil, or at least used to be, where's Garmadon? I haven't seen him on the Bounty lately. He's probably just on some journey now that he's no longer evil. I turned left and could see the jewelry store from here. I quickly ran inside, hoping it be open. I looked up at the sign, closed. Shoot! I should of thought this through.

"Who are you?" A voice asked. I turned to find a older guy, perhaps in his sixties, staring at me, a set of keys in his hands.

"Are you Rob?" I asked.

"Yes, are you looking for jewelry, or are you planning to steal some?" He questioned me next.

"Buy. I'm looking for something to buy my girlfriend." I answered.

"Oh, well we have plenty of fine necklaces, earrings, bracelets, you name it!" Rob exclaimed.

"Uh, this occasion is a bit more special." I smiled.

"Oh! Come, come." He said, rushing inside the store, turning all the lights on.

"So what's the special lady's name?" Rob asked.

"Nya." I answered, awing just by the sound of her name.

"Beautiful. Well just have a look around. Say aren't you one of the ninja who helped save the city?" He replied.

"Yeah, ninja of lightning." I answered with pride. I looked around all the jewels, nothing seemed to suit my love. I went past over one hundred diamonds, crystals, gold, and silver bands. Sigh, would I ever find something. I took one more glance before I left the shop, when I saw it. It was a gold banded ring, with a red ruby heart in the center, a blue lightning inside of it, and encrusted crystals dotting the gold band. It's a perfect ring, for the most perfect girl. I picked up the blue velvet box, and brought up to the owner.

"I'd like this." I said. He smiled down at my choice, and scanned the bar code.

"Nice choice Mr. Walker. That'll be four grand." Rob responded. No! I only have three thousand!

"Oh, it appears I only have three thousand, I guess I better leave." I said, sad that I couldn't get that ring.

"Wait, I'll give it to you for three grand. You've saved this city so often, think of it as a thank you gift." Rob insisted.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said, as he slipped the box into my hand.

"Have a nice day."

"Thanks you too." I answered. I walked, breathless out of the shop thinking to myself. So how should I ask her? On the bounty? No, too bland, at her door? Nah, not as romantic? Aha! I'll take everyone out to dinner at some fancy restaurant, and propose right before we dine. Haha dine, that's so a word Zane would use! But anyways, I would stick the ring in a roll of bread, but what if Nya accidentally swallowed it? Or someone else got the roll? Too many possibilities could bring my marvelous plan to smoke and ashes. Okay better rush home to announce the idea.

* * *

I walked aboard the bounty, hoping to find everyone awake. Which they all were, and they even started breakfast without me.

"Good morning love. Where were you?" Nya asked, setting down her fork.

"You know, just out." I proclaimed. Everyone looked at me with a curious look.

"Any more specific would be nice." Zane commented. Great, now everyone is going to suspect something that isn't true!

"At Dareth's." I lied. "I was helping him set up the dojo for the tournament that his students will be in later today." I added.

"Really? So if I called Dareth up after I finish eating, he'll tell me you were at his dojo for two hours?" Kai smirked. Oh lord, I'm digging myself into a deeper hole here. Okay, I'll make an excuse saying I'm going to take a shower or something, then call Dareth to lie to Kai and the others.

"Yeah, sure go ahead. Be my guess. No one is stopping you." I babbled on.

"Anyways I have a proposition for you all. I'm going to take you all to Shay Fancae' tonight. My treat." I announced.

"Ooh, Shay Fance' has the most delicious cake in all of Ninjago!" Cole squealed. Well, obsess much?

"Yeah, so dress nice... Well I'm going to go take a shower." I said, while walking out of the dining room. I rushed to the mine and the guys' bedroom, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed in Dareth's phone number.

"This is Grand Sensei Dareth, proud owner of Dareth's mojo dojo. How may I help you?" Dareth asked.

"Dareth, this is Jay. Look I have this surprise dinner tonight for Nya. So if Kai or the others call you asking if I came to your dojo to help you set up for a tournament, please tell them I was there." I pleaded.

"Sure, but what's in it for me?" He asked. Man, is there always a catch in everything I ask for? Guess so.

"Uh, I'll get you some ribs wrapped in tin foil in the shape of a swan." I offered. Hopefully he takes it...

"Can you make it a dragon?" Dareth question, his voice raised it's tone in every syllable.

"Yeah, sure!" I agreed.

"Kay I'll tell them you were at my Jojo this morning at around five." Dareth said.

"Thanks." I said, hanging up the call, letting Dareth get back to what Dareth does. Okay, now to choose what I'll where. Probably just the tuxedo I wore on Nya and I's first date at the Amusement Park. I took a quick shower, and put on my ninja suit for now. I looked up at the clock, eight in the morning.  
Plenty of time, ooh better make reservations. I picked up my phone once again, and dialed in the number.

"Shay Fance', this is Amy, how may I be of your service today?" A female voice questioned.

"Yes, could you set a reservation for tonight at six?" I asked.

"Sure can sir. If you could give me your last name, phone number, and how many people your inviting along with you tonight, that would be great." Amy replied.

"Walker, 555-4321, and seven people and then myself." I answered.

"Great so last name of Walker, and eight people in all, arriving at six in the evening?" Amy tried confirming.

"Yes ma'am." I responded.

"Great! See you tonight Mr. Walker." The waitress finished, hanging up the phone. Great, everything is going as planned. I have the reservations, everyone coming, my tuxedo, and the ring. Yes, tonight will be a success.

**Yay, another complete chapter! I hope you have a wonderful New Year's Eve, and a happy New Year's day:) **


	11. Chapter 10: The Big question

**Here's another chapter, and it's the last one! aND Thank you for all the reviews, I received fifty-two in the six days since this story was published, you guys are EPIC! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM:)  
**

**Jay's P.O.V:**

Okay it's 5:45pm. Fifteen more minutes. Man, I'm so nervous. I mean what if she says no? But she did say I'm the love of her life, so she might say yes. I did my hair in that nice, fancy way I did on our first date. I also had to Make sure the ring was nice a clean, put it nicely inside the box, and then I slipped the box into my pocket, making sure it's nice and secure. I left the bathroom in our bedroom to find Kai, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd all wearing nice clothing. Is it ironic we all wear clothes the color of our ninja elemental colors? I mean I'm wearing a black tux with a blue bow tie. Kai is where a long-sleeve, red button down shirt with black slacks. Cole was wearing a plain white tee with a black blazer jacket and also black slacks. Zane was wearing a white collar tee, with grey slacks. As for Lloyd who just wore a green sweater with dark jeans. I guess the guys can clean themselves up in a classic way. Well I guess Cole could due to the fact his father is one of the four royal blacksmiths, but still. I knew Zane would do pretty good, I mean he always knows what to do with those servers and computers installed in him.

"Hello Mr. Fancy." Cole smirked. Is he really using that line again? I'm not dressed that fancy. Sure my hair is nice and I'm wearing a tux, but all for the biggest moment in life.

"Look who's talking Mr. Brookstone. Is Sensei and Nya ready?" I asked.

"Yeah they're on the deck." Lloyd responded. I nodded, and left the room. Walked down the almost never ending hallway, thinking to myself. I remember when I was a kid, about thirteen. No girls ever talked to me. Not unless they wanted me to help them with work, projects, and homework. Which I always declined, knowing they were just using me. I thought I would never find someone who truly loved me. Not until I met Nya at the age of seventeen. I've known her for about a year before we actually were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. She loves me for me. I must be the luckiest guy on Earth to have a stunningly beautiful girl in love with an average guy like me. I finally reached the deck, where Sensei and Nya were just chatting near the edge of the deck. I looked at Sensei who was wearing his kimono **(You know the one that is black and white? Supposedly reminds Sensei of when Garmadon tried to steal the golden weapons when they were young). **While Nya was wearing that lovely maroon dress, the one dress she wore on our first date. She looked as beautiful as ever. I mean don't get me wrong. Even in rags, or a normal outfit, she is still beautiful.

"I must go check on the boys, and make sure they are not fooling around." Sensei said, leaving me and Nya alone.

"Look at the amazing view." Nya sighed looking below, down toward the city.

"You're telling me." I replied. But I wasn't looking at the city. I was looking at the love of my life. She did the most adorable giggle ever.

"I'm not that pretty." She commented.

"Really? Nya, don't say that. You my love, are the most lovely, beautiful, talented, and intelligent girl in all of Ninjago, the Dark Island, and any other unknown land out there in the universe. Nya, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." I stated. She smiled. We were both quiet for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry all the stress and emotion that has happen the past three days." I confessed, breaking the silence between us.

"Jay, love, it's not your fault. And I know that now." She answered, kissing me full on the lips.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Cole interrupted. My cheeks turned bright red. Everyone was smiling, well all except Kai who was just glaring. Giving me that look that says, 'Don't hurt her, or I'll hurt you.' Doesn't he understand I will always love Nya. I would never dare hurting her. I would never even think of that dreadful idea.

"Well are we going to go eat or not?!" Lloyd yelled. We all laughed at his ignorance, will he ever learn?

* * *

**_In the Restaurant..._**

**No one's P.O.V:**

"Sorry, we're full. Did you make a reservation?" A man asked, who's name tag said Tyler.

"Yes, it should be under Walker." Jay answered, hoping they didn't screw this up. Everything had gone as planned today, he couldn't let anything ruin this night.

"Oh, yes, right this way." Tyler said, leading to the largest table in the whole entire restaurant. It was a circular table, surrounded by grey leather seats. The group took their seats, happily that they're in the fanciest restaurant in all of Ninjago City.**(Here's the order of where they're all sitting (Left): Jay, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Zane, and Sensei)**

"Your waitress is named Ashley, she should be here any minute." Tyler said, exiting the dining area. As if it were on cue, a bleach blonde girl came to our table. She wore a white collar shirt with a black zip-up vest, a black skirt, and black laced boots.

"Hi I'm Ashley, I'll be your server tonight. May I start you off with any beverages or appetizers?" she questioned, in a perky voice. Perhaps almost too perky, but not too annoying though.

"Uh, some potato skins and a Pepsi will do." Lloyd answered.

"Water." Sensei said.

"Cola." Cole added.

"Water." Nya replied.

"Apple juice!" Kai shouted with glee.

"Water will do." Zane said.

"Water." Jay finished.

"Okay, I'll be right out with the drinks and potato skins. Feel free to look through the menu." Ashley responded, leaving to the kitchen.

After about five minutes, Ashley came back with a huge tray of assorted drinks. She layed them all across the table carefully, placing the potato skins in the middle of the dining table, that way everyone can reach them.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked. The ninja, Sensei, and Nya all informed the waitress on what meals they would all like to eat, then the blonde left once again to the kitchen.

**Sorry if there isn't alot of detail still, I'm continuing with a bit of Writers Block...**

As three waiters and a waitress came out with steaming trays of food, Jay slid his hand in his pocket, feeling the navy blue velvet box with his fingers.

"If there's any issues, just inform me." Ashley said. She and the other servers left again...

"Before we eat, I'd like to make an announcement." Jay said. He stood up from his seat, and bowed on one knee. Nya's face grew a large, shocked smile, her cheeks turning a rosey pink. Everyone else's eyes widened at the blue ninja's actions. He pulled out the still closed blue box.

"Nya Flamely, you and I have been together for two and a half years now. Let me say, they were the best two and a half years I have ever experienced in all of my life. We've had our ups, and our downs the past three days. But one thing you need to know my love, is that I love you with all my heart," Jay explained, then opened the box revealing the lovely ring. Nya was now crying with Joy in her eyes.

"Nya Flamely will you marry me?" Jay proposed.

"Oh Jay, yes love!" Nya exclaimed, Jay slipped the ring onto the girl's dainty finger, announcing their engagement. Nya jumped up, wrapping her arms around her newly fiance's neck, kissing him on the lips. Supposedly they're were some pretty bored people in the restaurant, because everyone was watching, awing at the engagement of the two love birds **(Sorry I just had to add this XD)**

"Congratulations to the both of you." Sensei smiled.

"Yeah, now Kai has a brother-in-law!" Cole pointed out. You'd think Kai would be a bit upset, but he wasn't. He knew Jay loved his sister, and his sister loved him.

**Yay! They're engaged! This is the last chapter of the this story, stay continued for the Epilogue though, will post it later today. The winning title for the sequel story from the poll was "Loving him is Red." Oh and it's 2013:)  
**

**So I have a few questions for you:  
**

**What did you like about this story? **

**What didn't you like (This one is important, it will surely help me write book two)?  
**

**What do you want to see in the next story?  
**

**Do you _really _think Alyssa is dead_? (*Hint, hint*)?_**

**Are you looking forward to the epilogue?  
**


	12. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Today is February 14. Although it's not like any average day. I'm getting married to Jay Walker, my love. We were just going to get married on the Bounty, but Jay's mother, Edna arranged it at a floral garden. Which I never complained about, actually I can't wait to be there. At the moment I was in a little cottage I was just adjusting the pearl necklace my mother gave me when I was five, the day before she passed. I looked at myself.

"Wow, aren't you beautiful little sister." Kai smiled. I looked up at him. Who knew he could clean up so nicely. He wore a long-sleeved maroon red dress shirt, a dark grey vest buttoned over it, and the same colored grey slacks.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself big brother." I replied.

"Is that the necklace mom gave you?" My brother asked, pointing to the pearls around my necklace.

"Yeah, I just wish she were here, especially today. Now." I mumbled.

"Don't be sad, we don't need to be crying down the aisle." he joked. I swear my brother can be the world's biggest hot head, but he is the sweetest brother you could ever ask for. Ever since my parents passed, Kai was the one who took care of me.

"I know, I just can't believe today's the day." I responded.

"Yeah. I remember like it was yesterday when we first met that goofball of a ninja." Kai added. It does feel like yesterday. I remember, we were in the fire temple, I thought we were goners, but when Kai and I discovered Flame, the fire dragon, also wanted to protect the fire sword also, we escaped the fire temple. It opened up revealing Zane, Cole, and Jay.

That's when we heard the sound of wedding bells.

"That must be our cue." my brother sighed. He held his arm out towards me, which I gratefully accepted, ready for my big day. We walked down the hallway to reveal the guys friends and family members sitting in lovely white wooden chairs, all staring back at me. Edna did a wonderful job on color scheme. There were red, blue, and purple roses arranged across the whole garden area. The wedding cake had a light blue frosting decorating the whole cake. Red and Blue flower candies intercetting the whole cake. On the pedistal was Jay, and Cole, Zane, and Lloyd as the best man. I'm sure Kai will be standing there as soon as he leads me down the asile.

I then noticed Kai letting go of my arm, to stand next to Lloyd. As for me, I walked up a few steps before I was face to face withthe love of my life.

**No one's P.O.V:**

"Friends, family. We are gathered here today to unite these to lovers, and also heros of Ninjago. Love is a special feeling between two certain people. True love can not be teared, ripped, or shreaded. It can never be replaced. To start the wedding, Jay Walker, do you take, Nya Flamely, to be your lawfully wedded wife. The woman you will love, support, and cherrish as long as you both shall live?" The marriage officiant questioned.

"I do." Jay answered, as tears fell from the lovely bride's eyes.

"Nya Flamely, do you take, Jay Walker, to be your lawfully wedded husband? The man you will love, support, and cherrish as long as you both shall live?" The marriage officiant asked.

"I do." Nya cried.

"Now is there any one who would like to object the uniting of these two lovers. If not, please hold your peace?" The marriage officiant asked next.

"I object!" a female voice shouted.

"Alyssa?" The ninja, Nya, and Sensei shouted.

"Uh, marrige offciant. Yeah that lady tried pisoning the groom." Cole whispered.

"Okay, well since I on a schedule here, will just ignore the objector, as long as everyone agrees to do so." The marrige officant recommended. Everyone held there peace, except Alyssa was was shouting and cursing. Who just left the wedding stomping home.

"Now who has the rings?" Lloyd walked up, holding a skyblue pillow which held both rings. The one Jay had picked out months ago, and one Nya and Jay recently chosen. Jay took Nya's ring, and slipped it on her finger. Nya did the same with the plain gold ring.

"Okay then, you may kiss the bride!" The marrige officiant shouted. As to do so, Jay dipped Nya slightly to a full out kiss, announcing their marrige. Everyone clapped and shouted their best wishes to the couple, Edna crying tears of joy for her son and daughter in law. Even Kai's eyes were watering.

**Jay's P.O.V:**

I must be the luckiest guy in all of Ninjago, to now be married to the most beautiful girl in all of the universe. My mom walked over to us, giving both me and Nya a light squeeze.

"I knew you'd be the one to marry my son. Ever since the day I met you." My mother said to my wife.

"S-son, I'm s-so proud of you. You finally found s-someone who truly loves you." My dad smiled, lightly kissing my mom.

"Yay! Good wishes to the newly weds! But let's all go eat some cake!" Cole yelled above the cheering crowd. We all laughed at his comment.

"Cole, even at your friend's wedding, you still want all your cake." Zane laughed. And at that moment we all did what Cole had wished, to consume cake...

**No one's P.O.V:**

Later that night the newly weds danced the night away. No one could break the love between Jay Walker and Nya Flamely, or should I say, Nya Walker now?

**That's the end of this story. The next book will contain one kid, one girl who is somewhat crazy now, and the true power of love! See you later in the story which will be called, Loving him is Red.**


End file.
